A Pretty Prince
by Moiself
Summary: A Halloween visit to the Tyler & Xavier of the Pipin' Hot Joe verse. Tyler Breeze/Xavier Woods
1. Chapter 1

"Emo sword fighter? Japanese cartoon guy?"

Tyler stood in the middle of the little break room at Pipin' Hot Joe's, shaking his head at Dean's guesses and adding the final touches to the costume he had just changed into in the employee bathroom. His shift was over and he was heading straight to the Halloween party being held at the comic book store where Xavier worked.

"That dude from that video game with the chicken things? Babe...help me out here...what is he?"

Dean grabbed Punk as he passed by the open doorway on his way from the front shop to the storeroom out back and dragged him into the room. Punk paused for a second, taking in the sight of Tyler in skinny fitted pale purple pants and a tight white shirt, topped off with a cropped pink vest, a substantial looking prop sword leaning against the wall beside him. He scratched his chin thoughtfully, a smile breaking out over his face as the clues fell into place.

"You're Prince Adam. A modern riff on it, but I'm right aren't I?"

Tyler grinned.

"Yep. I was going to go for the more traditional look, but then I just thought someone at the party is bound to tell me I've got something a tiny bit wrong. This way they can't. Plus it's a bit more me."

Looking just as confused as ever, Dean turned to Punk.

"Who the hell is Prince Adam?"

"He-man...you know...before he does the whole _by the power of Grayskull_ thing?"

"OH...riiiiiiight...Prince ADAM. Yeah, great outfit, Ty. You've totally nailed it. I'm just gonna go check the...muffins. Have a good time, say hi to your boy for me."

Tyler and Punk both struggled to suppress a giggle.

"He has no idea who I am, does he?"

"Nope. Not a single clue, but I do, and you look great. Xavier will love it. You know what he's dressed as?"

"No. He was working all day and getting ready there with the rest of the nerds. I have no idea what he's going to be and I can't wait to find out, in fact I think I should probably start making my way over to the store shortly. Invites said it kicks off at seven and it's almost eight already. That's enough time for me to be fashionably late."

With a few last tweaks, Tyler said his goodnights and made the short walk to House of Heroes, earning more than a few second glances and even a wolf whistle or two as he sauntered down the street, sword propped against his shoulder. Checking his reflection in a nearby window for a final time, he made his way to the door and stepped inside, only to be halted in his tracks by a grim faced man mountain he didn't recognise.

"Private party. Invited guests only. You gotta invite, pal?"

Tyler patted down his pockets, quickly coming to the realisation that he had left his inivitation back in the coffee shop with his day clothes.

"Uh...actually no...I've forgot...but my boyfriend works here...if you can just grab him, I'm sure he'll clear this up."

Man mountain peered down at Tyler, clearly readying to remove him from the premises for gatecrashing. Tyler peeked around his bulky frame, scanning the store for Xavier and frantically hoping that his costume wasn't so outlandish that he wouldn't be able to recognise him. He let out an audible sigh of relief when he spied him beside the register chatting to Mickey and Minnie Mouse. He had no idea what his boyfriend was dressed as. Xavier's hair had been styled into a sleek pompadour and he was wearing what could only be described as a zoot suit in bright pink with a bow tie and flashy pocket square. As he opened his mouth to answer a question from Minnie, Tyler could spy fangs...and were those cuban heeled boots he was wearing?

"Look he's over there with Mickey and Minnie. Vampire Little Richard...or something...XAVI! Over here!"

At the familiar voice, Xavier looked around, his whole face lighting up as he caught sight of his boyfriend. Excusing himself from the conversation with the Mouses, he danced his way across to the door.

"What up Braun? Why you denying my man here entrance?"

"Boss says you gotta have an invite. He has no invite. Claims you're his boyfriend."

Tyler smirked at man mountain, at Braun, as Xavier slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him close to his side.

"What did you do with your invite, babe?"

"I must have left it at work, I got ready there to some straight here after my shift."

"Easy done...you look amazing by the way...Prince Adam, am I right?"

"Yes! I thought I'd go for a modern take on him though, didn't want to accidentally set off any mega fans by messing up a det…"

"Ahem!"

Man mountain interrupted them.

"You two finished yet?"

Tyler and Xavier nodded in unison.

"So what's happening? You going to vouch for blondie here then?"

Xavier fished around in his jacket pocket, slipping something out unseen by Tyler.

"Oh yes, I'll vouch for him alright. After all," he whipped around to face Tyler and sprayed him with a fine mist from the canister he had taken from his pocket.

"He is mine!"

* * *

 _ **A little seasonal silliness inspired in part by the video clip of Tyler having his face painted as Sting and a few other delightful visuals ;) There'll be another part to this one, possibly two & I would love to know if you can guess what Xavier's costume really is?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Xavier perched on the end of the bed, scrolling through his phone, looking at the photos from the night that had already been posted to Facebook. The party at House of Heroes had been fun, and once he had kissed away the pout from Tyler's face and explained why he had sprayed him, he and his gorgeous boyfriend had both had a great time... _I'm the Cat...no not_ **a** _cat_ _ **,**_ **The** _Cat...it's a cult British TV thing...we'll watch it this weekend, you'll love it...he sprays his stuff...it'll make sense when you watch it…_

He set a picture someone had snapped of himself and Ty laughing with Big E and April in their Popeye and Olive Oyl costumes as his cover photo, frowning slightly as he noticed the time. He was already set for bed, stripped down to his boxers ready and waiting for some quality snuggle time with his guy. Tyler had slipped into the bedroom that had once been his alone almost as soon as they had made it back to the apartment, sending Xavier on ahead into the room they shared with a promise to be along in a few minutes.

Ty had definitely been more than a few minutes.

Phone still in hand, Xavier got to his feet and crossed to the door, partly to go check to see if Ty had fallen asleep while trying to peel off those wonderfully, ridiculously, sinfully tight pants and partly in the hopes that he had, so he could snap a few rare photos of Ty in a less than perfectly put together state.

Before he could take more than a few steps, the door swung open, revealing a sight which had Xavier's jaw heading towards the floor and his phone almost following suit. Instinctively he caught it and brought it up in front of himself, blindly hitting the shutter button to capture the vision before him, the tiny part of his brain not turned to mush by the appearance of his Ty baby in the guise of Prince Adam's alter ego insisting that he'd be grateful for the photos later.

A whimper escaped Xavier as Tyler stepped into the room and held his arms wide, turning slowly to allow him to fully appreciate the glory of his costume.

He had kept the boots from his earlier Prince Adam version of the outfit, however where once was purple pant leg was now bare skin all the way up to an indecently minuscule pair of furry trunks. A belt, wristbands and _dear god in heaven_ , the character's signature chest harness-armour-strappy thing finished off Ty's ensemble.

"Well, honey? You like?"

"Xavi like! Xavi like a lot!"

Xavier reached for the straps of Tyler's chest piece and pulled him close. His hands travelled over the skimpy outfit, his expression and tone both slightly awestruck.

"You're He-Man…"

Tyler nodded.

"I am."

"I love He-Man."

"I know."

"I had such a crush on him as a kid…"

Tyler leaned in, planting a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"I know _that_ too."

With a smirk, and holding his lover's gaze with his own, Tyler sank to his knees. A shiver ran up Xavier's spine as his man's fingers hooked the waistband of his underwear tugging them over the swell of his ass, freeing his wakening cock.

"Oh fuck!"

"That's the plan."

Tyler's mouth brushed against Xavier's shaft as he spoke, the soft whisper of his breath dancing across the heated flesh. His tongue darted out, swiping along the from base to rosy tip, his lips wrapping snugly around Xavi's cock as he took him into his mouth. With each bob of his head, Tyler swallowed his lover deeper until his nose was buried in Xavier's thatch of coarse curls. He pulled off slowly, a hand coming up to wrap around the wet length, working it as his tongue twisted and twirled around his man's cockhead.

"Stop..stop...stop…"

The soundtrack of wet slurping noises and pleasured groans was interrupted by Xavier's frantic plea.

"Ty baby...stop...or I'm gonna cum like this...or fall over and cum all over myself...and we just got this rug cleaned after the last time that happened…"

Tyler stopped at once and rose to his feet, stepping forward into the already tiny gap that separated them, herding Xavier backwards until the back of his legs made contact with the mattress. He landed gracelessly on the cover, scrambling backwards until he reached the pillows, eyes fixated on where his boyfriend still stood. As he watched, Tyler unclasped his belt, letting it fall to the floor. His fur panties followed, revealing his own stiff cock, pearls of precum already adorning the tip. He moved next towards buckle of his chest piece, twisting to reach the fastening.

"Leave it on? Please? And the rest?"

Xavier's voice was low and heavy laden with lust. Tyler raised an eyebrow and grinning, climbed on to the bed, the furry trim of his boots tickling Xavier's legs as he crawled up his body, coming to a halt when he straddled his hips. Rising up to meet his lover's lips in a heated kiss, Xavier slipped a hand around to Tyler's ass, fingers drifting between his cheeks, startling a little to find him already wet. Ty broke the kiss to confirm that he'd already prepped himself during his costume change.

"That's what took me so long…"

Resuming their kiss, Xavier pumped two fingers in and out of Tyler's stretched opening, curling round to sweep across his prostate, loosening him a little more, just to be safe. Now it was Ty's turn to protest.

"Xavi, honey...I wanna cum on your cock...I need you inside me…"

Arms wrapped around his lover, Xavier flipped them so that Tyler was now on his back. Hooking his hands around his knees, Tyler spread his legs wide for Xavier, holding himself open as his man touched his cockhead to the dusky pucker of his entrance and pressed ahead smoothly until he was fully buried, pulling out only to dive back in almost immediately. Each time Xavier's cock plunged deep inside it swept across Tyler's sweet spot with perfect pressure. He locked his ankles around Xavi's waist as his thrusts quickly gathered pace, his moans shamelessly loud and well matched by his man's filthy groans.

"More Xavi...I need more...wanna feel you all day tomorrow…"

Xavier reared back until he was kneeling and with both hands clasped in Ty's chest harness, pounded into him, using the leverage to pull him onto his dick at the same time as his hips drove forward.

"Fu...u...u...u…"

"You like that, Ty baby? You gonna cum for me?"

Tyler wrapped his hand around his leaking cock, barely managing a few jerky strokes before his orgasm hit, his seed splashing across his armour. Xavier chased his own climax, feeling that familiar tightening in his belly as he continued to pound Ty's hole.

"God, you're gorgeous...I'm almost there…"

"No! Mark me...want you to…"

Managing his lover's meaning through the fog of sensation, Xavier pulled out just in time, shooting his load all over Ty's prone body, cum spilling across his chest, splashing his chin, mixing with his own release. He fell forward to the mattress, coming to rest beside Tyler, watching lazily as he swirled his fingers through their cum, smearing it across his skin. Tyler caught Xavier's eye and smiled happily.

"Yours."


End file.
